


Before It Began

by E350tb



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 03:50:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14156034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E350tb/pseuds/E350tb
Summary: Before leaving Homeworld, Sapphire talks to a close friend.(A 100 Words A Day bonus story)





	Before It Began

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Buttlint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttlint/gifts).



> So today I got past!Sapphire/Lapis in my Unusual Ships draw, but since I already did a suggestion from Buttlint yesterday I decided it wasn't fair to have two of the same in a row. But I still wanted to write it, so...

Lapis smiles, resting her arms on Sapphire's head. The smaller gem giggles and looks up.

"Heard you're going to Earth," Lapis says.

"It's only going to be a short trip," replies Sapphire, "The rebels will be attacked. I will be poofed, they will be captured. I will reform on Homeworld."

She turns around, grabbing Lapis' hand.

"You will be waiting."

Lapis blushes and laughs, pulling Sapphire into a hug.

"My Sapphire? It's time to go."

Lapis pulls back as Sapphire walks over to the Ruby. Sapphire smiles.

"We'll be together again soon."

She waves and walks away.

She never returns.

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
